B.O.B.
B.O.B. (short for Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate) is a character from DreamWorks' 2009 movie, Monsters vs Aliens. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hedorah vs B.O.B Possible Opponents * Majin Buu * Slime (Minecraft) * Venom History B.O.B. is the end result of a experiment combining a genetically engineered tomato with chemically altered ranch salad dressing. He subsequently went on a rampage devouring six city blocks before he was captured by General Monger in 1958 and imprisoned inside Area Fifty-Something. Once at the base Monger force fed him a excessive amount of Carrot puree that deeply traumatized him. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities: It is unknown how far B.O.B. can actually elongate his whole structure, but is seen to be very long in the movie after helping himself and the other monsters get to the core of the spaceship when the Clones were charging at them. He is the joker of the team always laughing and being dimwitted at times. In the movie he was the only one to think of a 'successful plan' than the other monsters to get to Ginormica without being seen. It is almost proved that he's resistant to physical attacks because he defended Dr. Cockroach from the Alien that was attacking him but managed to stay stable after being punched in the eye and the eye bounced back then forward hitting the Alien. It could be possible that he is resistant to energy and mental attacks because of his unique physique and lack of a brain but that is not proven. * B.O.B. is the result of an experiment involving a genetically-altered tomato injected with chemically-altered ranch dressing, the combonation mutated creating B.O.B., and also endowed B.O.B. with a wide array of useful powers, including but not limited to: ** B.O.B. can greatly increase the quantity of his slime, expanding enough to fill a large swimming pool (Maximum B.O.B.) and grow dozens of arms and extend them to great lengths (It Came...on a Field Trip). ** He can absorb an extremely-powerful explosion strong enough to destroy Area Fifty-Something and a vast portion of the surrounding desert by containing it within his body (This Ball Must Be Dodged). ** He can survive without oxygen and is immune to the vacuum of space (You Can't Breathe in a Diner in Space!). ** B.O.B.'s slime body is refractive, he once passed through a laser field and he caused the laser beams to randomly scatter about (98 Pound Cockroach) and Sqweep once tried to use a mind-ray and it just sprayed around randomly (Night of the Living Dog). ** According to Link, B.O.B.'s body temperature is toasty warm (Maximum B.O.B.). ** In his semi-solid state, B.O.B.'s body has the consistency of rubber, when one of Gallaxhar's clones punched B.O.B. his eye just rebounded and knocked the alien out (Monsters vs. Aliens). * One unique result of B.O.B.'s creation is that he does not have a brain and this makes him immune to a number of mind-affecting techniques, such as: ** He was unaffected by Sqweep's mind-ray that caused every other person in Area Fifty-Something to act like a dog (Night of the Living Dog). ** Due to his lack of a brain, B.O.B cannot be affected by Sqweep's memory eraser (That Which Cannot Be Unseen). * B.O.B.'s semi-unintelligent behavior can be useful in situations when fighting rigidly structured opponents and can allow him to think outside of the box when creating plans, such as: * B.O.B. has gained several temporary powers throughout the series as a result of absorbing or digesting certain objects or substances. Weaknesses: * Since he doesn't have a brain, he sometimes mistakes his team as the foe during the battle with the aliens, and he also might go the wrong way or get distracted by something. * Due to his state of matter, anything can go though him. If the object is small, he may not notice it. * When B.O.B. is sick, he hallucinates and develops different personalities in which he can't control. * His lack of of a brain also makes it impossible for him to swim. * B.O.B. was frightened by big moustaches, and to cure him, Link had to put on a fake walrus moustache and B.O.B. attacked him. *So stupid that he forgot how to breathe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Shapeshifters